A corrupted past
by NumbDrumPoul
Summary: After his 5 adopted children are killed at freddy fazbears pizzeria, his wife kills herself, and mike is left to live in a corrupted life, with the future rushing in, mike tries desperately to save his sanity and his life. (please note, this does contain foxyxchica and the first chapters are slightly depressing)
1. A horrid memory (start here)

**Hello all and welcome to my FF :) Please excuse all mistakes, this is my first fan fiction, so please if you are going to criticise please make it constructive, I would love to hear advice from experienced writers :) also this is not ever going to be erotic or explicit in anyway, so don't worry about me leaving a sour taste in your mouth :). However that doesn't mean I won't be shipping, although I don't want to spoil anything, it may contain a bit of FxC and FxB they are just the initials though, I will let you figure them out:) also these first chapters will be a bit depressing, you have been warned. Sorry for rambling, READ ON:) **Mike felt cold sweat run down his neck, he knew, as much as he didn't want to, he would need to wind up the music box. As he walked down the dark corridor he thought something,"The marionette must know about our past….Why can't she remember?" As he walked past the spare parts room he started to cry gently to himself, not letting his forgotten child know his pain. "why was I late that day?….. Why did I have to spend the last hours at the pub?" He started to bawl, knowing that no matter what, his long lost family have forgotten him and that is that. He knew however, it was not a time to think about his life, but time for action. He let the music box run out and now he got to see Mary... "dum dildee dum duh dumum dee do" as the marionette popped out, Mike smiled at her face, and although she wasn't as pretty as she was, he still loved her. The marionette jumped at mike, killing him…...

***Respawn*** He sat back in his chair, still annoyed that the marionette, the love of his life, still didn't know about her past life. He let himself drift away in his own thoughts. Back to what happened.

***Flahback*** He heard Mary's sweet voice on the phone. "Mike please come and pick up freddy, you promised me this was my day alone remember?"she reminded him "Yes sweetie I remember, but can I please just have one more drink?" Mike felt guilty asking."Only one, Freddy is getting anxious. Also please get milk" Mary said, forgetting to hand the 'Golden Freddy' doll to her son. Freddy wandered away from his mother, who was still on the phone, into freddy fazbear's pizzeria to meet his other friends, Chell, Phil, Beccy and Frank (Please excuse these names, I tried to have alliteration between Freddy's gang)

"Hey freddy!" said Beccy. They walked past the main office and into the show stage. They listened to the band play and went to see foxy and his act, then freddy's favourite act, golden freddy singing, he knew there was someone in the suit, but that made it more enjoyable knowing some nice man would take everyone into the party room and sing with them. the man crept over to the last kids there after his act and said to them in a jolly tone"Hey children, follow me and I will show you the greatest place in this restaurant, packed with yummy pizza and fun activities, follow me and I will show you!" the children were startled and excited, However freddy was suspicious, his mother and Mike had taught him general safety rules over and over again. "No thanks mister, I will just stay here and watch the band play"he waited for his gang to agree, but to his surprise they simply looked at Freddy in a way as if he was some clown

"Well your loss" said Phil, still confused a to why freddy didn't want to come with them, he knew quite well goldie was his favourite animatronic. His 4 friends followed the man down the hallway, as he took them into the spare parts room. At first it was a wonderland, but then they saw what at first looked like board games and pizza cases, were instead metal parts and gears.

"Are we building something with metal?" asked Phil, who had no idea what was happening "Well what is going to happen, involves metal kids" he took off his mask, revealing a blood-soaked face, he pulled out a large metal machete, the four children were absolutely horrified but Phil ran towards the door, only to realise it was locked on the outside "FREDDY HELP!" Freddy heard the cries of distress, and ran to the door.

He wrapped his trembling hands around the doorknob, he pushed open the door, almost knocking it off it's hinges. He ran in only to find a mask less golden freddy with blood stains on his suit and a wicked smile across his face. His friends corpses spattered everywhere. Freddy ran at the man, but in a swift movement, he threw the machete at freddy, killing him instantly.

He remembered hearing the news on the stereo "five children were taken into the popular, 'freddy fazbears pizzeria' forensic investigators are still trying to figure who did this crime, and our best wishes to anyone affected by this tragedy" He ran into his bosses office "Desley, man I need to go home quick" he said in a hurry "Why?" asked desley, puzzled at Mike's frantic state "My child, I need to see if he's ok" mike said gasping "I'm sure they're fine" he said in a comforting tone "I NEED TO GO" yelled mike, he sprinted out his bosses office and down the stairs to the ground level, he got in his car and desperately searched for the right key.

"Aha" he said aloud as he found the right key. He started up the car and speeded away, he pulled up his driveway only to find Mary in the living room with a gun pointed at her head "Mary…..please put the gun down"he felt tears brew "Mike, when I die my soul is going to go into the puppet at freddy fazbears pizza…. I want you to work the night shift there." she seemed calm "NO MARY… NO PLEASE"by now tears were pouring down his face"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" he felt shattered inside "Mike freddy was slaughtered at freddy fazbears…. if I haunt the puppet, I can give them life, we will see each other mike.. just remember when you see the puppet please know.. _it's me_

He snapped back to reality only to find golden freddy in his room, however he didn't bother putting the mask on, he liked feeling his child's presence. He waited for death but it never happened, in fact he was scared, not of death, but if freddys poor little soul was ok, and as he approached, instead of screaming in his face, he hugged him, golden freddy wrapped his arms around him. "now daddy, let me show you around" said golden freddy.


	2. Thanks for all the views!

The bells rung, 6am. Mike got up out of his chair, wiped his brow, and walked out the door. Surprisingly, was not there to greet him. Mike muttered to himself waiting for his bosses brand new pajero to park out front of the **store**. Mike was about to collapse, surely he wouldn't mind if mike just left for home now? He put a note in the office that read, "Hey! Im so damn tried from tonight, so I'm gonna leave for home right now. Warm regards, Mike" Mike smiled to himself, slumped in his car, and proceded to drive home **12.00.**

Mike waltzed into the establishment, to be greeted by foxy the pirate. "Ye..BebbeBebBBEbbebBeb, Ba-cc-ckck Mmikeee" Foxy said in a tone that was undeniably scary for mike. Mike felt his throat dry, Foxy was ruthless. "Mmmike…. " His eyes went straight black. Mike bolted, followed by foxy. Foxy dived on him, Mike almost shit himself (Sorry for the swear c:) "STOP IT FOXY!" Mike yelled furiously. Foxys eyes returned to normal, His voice tone fixed. "D-" Foxy was absolutely silent. Oil spilt from him, and the smell of rotting flesh was emitting from him. The oil turned to blood, Mike was scared, disgusted and horrified. Foxy's head **started** glitch, revealing a childs head (Go away, weak stomach wendy, this may be sick) 'Foxy… Who did this to you?' Mike said. Foxy lifted a hand to the…. CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
